


Raisin Ears

by Charlie_Keagan



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Disability, Disabled Character, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, M/M, jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Keagan/pseuds/Charlie_Keagan
Summary: Ryan was born hard of hearing. No one else know until Michael asks if he wants to go swimming with everybody and well... Ryan's never been able to say no to Jeremy when he's making a puppy dog face.





	Raisin Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryanthepowerbottomguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/gifts).



> this is a fic for ryanthepowerbottomguy on Tumblr ( https://goo.gl/oeV1HQ ). He asked for disabled FAHC Jeremwood, and who am I if I don't deliver?

Ryan was born with only 60% of his hearing. It isn’t much, but it’s enough to warrant him having a grand total of seven surgeries for it between the ages of four and eleven to get  tympanostomy tubes put in. They worked wonderfully at the time, but eventually kept falling out and did nothing but cause Ryan’s eardrums to shrivel up like raisins. (Yes, raisins, as much as he hates comparing a part of his body to a raisin, that’s the what Ryan’s doctor used to describe it so he figures he now has no choice.)

 

Ryan doesn’t necessarily mind being hard of hearing, it makes it a little easier to shoot weapons on a daily basis and it means he can’t hear Gavin’s annoying voice in the living room when he’s eating in the kitchen. The rest of the crew however, don’t know about it (Ryan doesn’t want to appear weak in any way) which does sometimes cause an issue.

 

“Rnwrginswmm… With?” As always, Michael pops in with a prime example of his hearing, or lack thereof, being a problem. Ryan turns around to look at Michael where he’s standing with Gavin, Jeremy, and Jack a little ways from the couch where Ryan was currently sitting.

 

Ryan made sure he was looking at Michaels mouth before asking, “What was that?”

 

“Isid wreging swmm, didyouwan cm with?” Michael repeated, though it didn’t do much help to Ryan as the lad was mumbling a bit, prohibiting Ryan from being able to read his lips at all.

When Ryan first joined the crew, the others were prone to mumbling there words a bit. Not bad enough to where an average person couldn’t understand what they were saying, but bad enough to the point where Ryan had to clue what they were saying because he can’t read people's lips if they don’t enunciate. Luckily, his reputation as the Vegabond was scary enough that when he yelled at them to stop mumbling it quickly became a habit to pronounce their words a little more exaggerated around Ryan. Occasionally, however, they forgot.

 

“If you’re going to fucking mumblr then don’t even bother talking to me Michael,” Ryan bit out a tad angrily. Michael barely even flinched, the others no longer being scared of Ryan in the slightest, before saying his question for the third time now.

 

“Sorry. I telling you that we’re all going swimming and we wanted to know if you wanted to come with,” Michael made sure to move is lips with each sound and Ryan finally understood what the hell it was he was asking. Ryan had to think about the question for a bit. Swimming has never been his favourite thing and thinking back on it, it has probably been over a year since the gent has been to a pool.

 

He took a look at the four standing in front of him, the three lads in swimming shorts (Gavin’s having the union jack printed on them, Jeremy’s being that god awful orange and purple, and Michaels just being plain red) and Jack in one of her many floral print bikinis. All of them were giving him pleading looks. None of which were working until he looked at Jeremy standing on the end.

 

And Ryan is well aware of his inability to say no to Jeremy. Especially when said lad was looking at him with his big eyes and puppy dog pout on his face. Ryan let out a huge sigh before grumbling out a ‘fine’ and heading towards his room to change.

 

(He decidedly ignored the faint whoops of hooray’s he heard as he went down the hallway.)

 

He was almost finished getting ready, just needing to grab a clean towel, when he heard the bedroom door open and looked over to see Jeremy grinning.

 

“I’m really glad that you’re coming,” he whispered, hugging Ryan. Ryan returned the smile and gave the lad a quick kiss on the forehead before moving out of his grasp to grab a towel from the bathroom.

 

“Yea well you should feel lucky. I usually hate swimming,” Ryan attempted a joking tone but as usual Jeremy saw straight through it and heard the slight nervous tone underneath.

 

“Why do you hate swimming? It’s just water, and plus you take baths all the time it’s practically the same thing just cold water and without soap,” there was a huff of laugh from Ryan as Jeremy said this, and he grinned even wider at the achievement.

 

“It’s not the water that’s the problem. I’ve just never found it fun,” Ryan gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he pulled a towel out of the cupboard and turned back to look at Jeremy who, unknowingly to Ryan, had followed him into the bathroom.

 

“Well if you’re just in a normal pool I guess it isn’t always fun. But Geoff’s pool is sick, dude! He’s got a waterslide, and a zipline, and we can do flips off of the diving board, it’s tons of fun with all that stuff,” Jeremy explained excitedly. His smile quickly disappeared however when he saw the small frown his words pulled from Ryan. “What is it?” He asked concern lacing his voice.

 

“Nothing it’s just…” Ryan trailed off.

 

“Just what?” Jeremy held out the word just and poked Ryan’s middle a bit, trying to get the gent to tell him what was wrong.

 

“I mean yea all that stuff is loads of fun when you can actually do them,” there was a small look of jealousy in Ryan’s eyes when he said that, but if you asked him about it he’d deny it to dying day.

 

“What’s stopping you from doing them?” At this point Jeremy had a small frown on his face and was looking at his boyfriend with nothing but worry and determination.

 

“Well, the thing is…” Ryan paused for a moment, taking a relaxing breath and leaning in to Jeremy’s touch at his sides, “you have to go underwater to do all that stuff which is like, the only thing at can’t do.”

 

“You can’t go underwater?” Jeremy was understandably confused by the statement. Ryan only gave a small nod in answer. “Why can’t you go underwater?”

 

Ryan paled a bit at the question and gave out a small whine as he hid his face in Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy held his boyfriend closer and rubbed his back slowly, immediately recognising the fact that the reason is obviously sensitive to Ryan.

 

Ryan, not wanting to hide it from Jeremy but also not wanted to tell anyone, took a huge breath before rushing out, “I’mhardofhearingandmyeardrumsarelikeraisinsandsoican’tgetwaterinmyearsbecausethenIcouldgocompletleydeaf.”

 

“Ryan, babe, love, buddy. You can’t yell at all of us for mumbling even slightly, and then mumble yourself. It’s a bit hypocritical,” Jeremy’s voice was sweet even when saying the sarcastic words.

 

“Right, I know, sorry. It’s just difficult to say is all,” Ryan pulled back a bit to look at Jeremy’s eyes, and tightened his grip on the lads hips a little. He took a few more deep breaths before repeating himself slower, “What i said was, I’m hard of hearing. Have been all my life and I had to have some surgeries because of it as a kid. Now, however, my eardrums are damaged and all shriveled like raisins so they can’t stop liquids from passing through and into my middle ear. This means, I can’t go underwater because if I  _ do _ get any kind of liquid in my ears I would not only lose more of my hearing, but I could potentially go completely deaf. It’s also why I always yell you guys for mumbling because then not only can I not hear what your saying, but I can’t read your lips either.”

 

After the words were out, Ryan looked nervously at Jeremy. The shorter man in the only person outside of his family that knows about Ryan’s hearing loss and he’s nervous about how he’ll respond to it. There’s many ways Ryan has thought about how the other guys would respond to finding out about his hearing.

 

What Ryan never expected was for Jeremy to chuckle a little before pressing a small kiss to Ryan’s lips. Ryan happily reciprocated the kiss, for a moment forgetting what they were talking about in favour of the way Jeremy’s lips tasted like cherries from his chapstick, before remembering and quickly pulling back in confusion.

 

“Wait why did you laugh then kiss me? That doesn’t make sense,” apparently Ryan’s confusion was funny because his question only made Jeremy laugh again.

 

“Because you’re the big Vegabond, feared by all of Los Santos. Little do they know, your a dork who wears dad jeans and can’t hear for shit. Like  _ who are you _ ?” Jeremy’s eyes were shining in amusement as he said it, but all Ryan could focus on was that Jeremy was pressing himself even closer, and he didn’t react badly in any way. Ryan couldn’t let the dad jeans joke get a pass though.

 

“Says the guy who calls himself Rimmy Tim and makes everything he owns fucking orange and purple. Like what the hell Jeremy?” Ryan teased back as they walked back out to join the others and take the elevator down to the pool Geoff had built into the loft.

 

\---

 

Ryan has never necessarily minded being hard of hearing, considering in his line of work it rarely ever became a problem. When it does become a problem however, he knows that his boyfriend Jeremy will always be there to help him. Ryan may have been hesitant to tell him, still doesn’t want to tell any of the others, but he’s definitely happy that he did. Now, whenever one the guys mumbles a little bit, Jeremy discreetly finds a way to repeat back to Ryan so he knows what was said. If he doesn’t quite hear a bit during one the heist briefings, Jeremy always fills in the gaps for him. Ryan no longer has to come up with excuses on his own about why he has the tv up so loud, Jeremy always being there with a quick ‘shut the fuck up Gav’ with the tone that gets the message across without sounding mean, something that only Jeremy can seem to do.

 

Ryan decided it’s nice, having someone else know. Especially his boyfriend. It’s definitely not because Jeremy purposefully whispers all the things Ryan used to miss in his ear when they’re having sex. Definitely not, that has nothing to do with it. It’s simply because Jeremy’s the most important thing in his life, and it’s nice knowing that Jeremy now knows everything about him.

 

Well except his total kill count. But nobody knows that, not even Ryan. So that doesn’t really count.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr : https://charlie-keagan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Commission Me : https://goo.gl/forms/2iWXPpsFdQ63t5at2


End file.
